BioShock: Daddy's Girl
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: The life of a Little Sister is a precarious one.  Mindy would know all about that...but she has someone she could always count on to help her.


Water was dripping in the corridor, from the walls and ceiling, the lights flickered due to failing power in the Adonis Baths. Soon the power would fail entirely, and like most of the rest of Rapture, the place would fall into darkness, where the dim blue light of the ocean would be filled in the halls.

A soft melodic humming could be heard from the Baths. Deep in the empty pool, corpses were laying, but the Little Sister was on her fifth and final 'angel' of the area.

Most of her fellow Little Sisters called her Mindy; she accepted that name and loved it like it was her real name. No one has told her what her real name is, even she doesn't know it.

In spite of that, Mindy was almost done with her collecting, stabbing the large syringe into the dead Splicer's neck, and piercing the jugular vein for ADAM. The liquid was invaluable, and she was the only one who could harvest it without trouble.

On her knees, Mindy finished her work, her unnaturally colored eyes shinning brightly in the dim lit room, exclaiming excitedly, "All done!"

She ran up the stairs, syringe in her left hand, and a stuffed toy clenched firmly in her right hand. Sensing the ADAM nearby, little Mindy ran through the corridors and found herself in the Grand Foyer, near the main lobby of the Baths.

There was an 'angel' nearby. She knew this just by smelling the ADAM filled blood being all over the floor. After a little searching, skipping all the older corpses from days ago, Mindy found it behind a desk. It was a woman's corpse, face distorted due to all the plasmids she had used during her time alive. Her teeth were razor and fine-tipped, ugly.

Mindy kneeled down and stabbed the woman first in the stomach, watching the ADAM fill the glass tube attached to the syringe, before stabbing the neck. She began to hum a song as the ADAM was being drained. She became lost in having her fun to the point that she failed to notice the Splicer coming up behind her.

"A Sister!"

The man's voice broke Mindy out of her concentration, and she gasped when she finally saw him.

The Sister dropped her needle device and immediately took off running towards the large window in the back of the Foyer. Unfortunately, that turned out to be a dead end, and she hid behind a overturned table.

She heard the footsteps shuffling on the stone floor, creeping ever closer to where Mindy was hiding.

Then they stopped.

Mindy waited, taking quick uneven breaths as she ever so slowly peeked over the counter—

-and there was the Splicer, looking straight into her eyes, laughing in an evil fit.

"Ahh!" Mindy screamed and fell back towards the glass windows behind her, and there was nowhere to hide for her.

The Splicer reached out with a shaking metal hand, "It's okay…I'm not gonna hurt you—"

And that is when they heard it.

Heavy foot steps.

Coming from behind the Splicer.

Turning around very slowly, the Splicer saw the one thing he didn't want to see: Big Daddy, the protector of the Little Sister. A large man, eight feet tall, and in a very old metal diving suit. A yellow light coming from said helmet made you forget you're staring at something that was once a man, but no more. A mindless golem whose only purpose was to protect the Sister.

Mindy screamed out as her savior came out of nowhere, "Mr. Bubbles! Help me!"

The Splicer tried to back away, arms flailing all afraid and wishing he had not done what he had done in threatening the girl. And he didn't have time to even think about forgiveness as the Big Daddy lifted its drill-arm up into the air and it came crashing down on him.

Mindy heard the Splicer's screams echo loudly in the large room, growing ever weaker with each blow from Mr. Bubbles. As soon as they had died down completely, she happily skipped out from her hiding place, seeing Mr. Bubbles standing over the dead body of the Splicer, blood dripping from the drill on his right arm.

And Mindy smiled as she grabbed her savior's left hand, "I'm always safe with Daddy!"


End file.
